The Bad Wolfs Lie
by whatsnotbeentaken
Summary: Rose Lied that day on Bad Wolf Bay.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. So basically this my idea of what would have happened if Rose lied to the Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay. No copyright intended, Doctor Who belongs to wonderful people who helped create it. Also Criticism is welcome, cause I'm not the best writer and any suggestions would be helpful. Also, please take note that the Meta-Crisis does not exist, Rose never found her way back into her universe, The Stolen Earth and Journeys End took place without her. In my story Doomsday is when they last said goodbye. Also, this story can be found on my account on wattpad under princess900. I did not steal this story its mine.  
**

**Thank you**

**-S.R. Walker**

Rose's POV- Bad Wolf Bay

"Where are you?" I asked looking at the Doctors ghostly form.

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about, to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a star to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on," he said as he made his appearance more visible.

"Can I?"

"I'm still just an image. No touch." I held back my tears. I couldn't touch him, hug him, kiss him, or anything.

I choked back the threatening tears, "Can't you come through properly?"

"The whole thing would fracture. Two Universes would collapse."

"So?" I said trying to lighten the mood. He smiled sadly at me, those brown eyes looking just as sad as me.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway."

"Norway. Right."

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden." His faced scrunched up as I said the word Darlig.

"Dalek?" he asked confused.

"It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got?" I was scared as to what the answer would be, I didn't want to say goodbye.

"About 2 minutes."

"I don't know what to say!" I said breathing in deeply.

"You've still got Mickey then?" I felt even more hot, heavy tears some to my eyes. How could I ever tell him that he was going to have a child that he would never get to see? Universes apart, he'd go insane. No, I couldn't to that to the Doctor, My Doctor. Though I felt even worse lying to him, but couldn't. He could never know.

"There's five us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey, and… The baby." He seemed startled by what I had just told him.

"You're not?"

I held my tears back, "No it's Mum. She's three months gone. More Tyler's on the way."

"And what about you? Are you?"  
"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop."  
"Oh, good for you."  
"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."  
"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."  
"Am I ever going to see you again?" I said with anticipation.  
"You can't." Those words hit me like a boulder. My heart felt like it would rip in two.  
"What're you going to do?" I said weakly.  
"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."  
"On your own. I, I love you." My chest constricted. I had finally said the words that I had wanted to say for a long time.  
"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose  
Tyler." He vanished. I stood there in shock, staring at where he was standing. That was it, I'll never see him again. And he never even got the chance to tell me he loved me.

I felt my knees go weak as I fell to the ground, tears were pouring out my eyes as I curled up onto the sound. I felt my mums arms around me as she held me and, running a soothing hand through my hair.

"He's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler knew from the moment she looked into Donna's eyes that she was no ordinary child. The way Donna's little brown eyes gazed upon her mother, it was like the Doctor was looking at her. Of course, Rose knew from the moment she was pregnant, that Donna would be anything but ordinary. Nothing about the pregnancy was normal, which was most likely to be expected. The pregnancy lasted for 18 months! Twice that of a normal, human baby, but Donna wasn't fully human. Rose guessed that it took longer because Time Lords were much more complex than humans were. Plus, she remembered hearing the Doctor mention that Gallifreyan babies took longer to develop because of their complex brains.

When Rose finally held her daughter in her arms she was overjoyed. The little fingers grasped her own and those deep, penetrating brown eyes just burnt into her own. There was no doubt whose she was.

As time progressed, Rose started to notice certain things about her daughter. She seemed to be very slow in mental and physical development. While other babes her age where learning how to walk, Donna had yet to learn how to crawl. While they learned to talk, Donna was still not talking at all. This did concern her and her parents to a degree. Rose had expected her to up and talking before the other children her age. Rose just shrugged it off, guessing it to be a Time Lord thing. What Rose never knew was that Donna was watching her and listening to their conversations very closely. The child was quiet, but observant. She was figuring them all out.

One day, Rose came home from her job at Torchwood early to find her mum fast asleep on the couch snoring, and Donna nowhere to be found. She searched frantically for Donna all over the house before finding the child on the back porch watching the stars, entranced with their beauty. Rose and Jackie could not figure out how a child who didn't even know how to crawl managed to get herself from the play pen all the way to the back porch. From the mischievous smile on Donna's face, Rose could tell her daughter was far more advanced than any of them realized.

A couple of weeks later, while cooking lunch, Rose noticed a voice that was talking very quietly come from Donna's nursery. Rose was scared that someone was in her daughter's room. So she quietly walked up to the door and peaked her head in to see Donna, on the floor, playing with two stuffed animals and talking.

Talking.

In full sentences.

A baby, who had never before uttered a word, was talking in full sentences. The child stopped talking and turned around to face her mum with an innocent expression on her face. And Rose knew the child had been playing them from the start. How long had she known how to walk and talk?

From that day forward Donna's skills always shocked and amazed her. How Donna, by the time she was a year old, could speak perfect English, but had managed to teach herself French was still a complete, unfathomable mystery to Rose. When other children were learning to fit correct shapes in the lost, Donna was already doing multiplication in maths.

Rose was so proud of her daughter and her abilities. She could very clearly see the girl's father in her. Sometimes though, she wished the Doctor was the one raising her and not herself. She felt, sometimes, unequipped to take care of Donna. The Doctor would have been a better parent. He would understand Donna more than Rose could ever hope too.

One night, Donna woke up screaming and clutching her head in agony. She begged for Rose the help them. When Rose asked who, all the poor child could do was whimper and say. "The Time Lords mummy, don't let them burn." The rest of the night, Donna continued to scream and spew gibberish. Rose was completely helpless. On how she wished the Doctor was here, he would understand what was happening. She just held her baby in her arms and fought back tears. Rose guessed that somehow, Donna and the Doctor had a psychic link to one another. Donna was able to see bits and pieces from his life. This saddened Rose greatly cause she knew the Doctor had seen and experienced so much in all of his life, that a little girl who was only a few years old should never have to comprehend.

As Donna got older, the dreams and visions became less frequent, something Rose was very happy about. Life went on for them as normal as one could hope for. Pete and Jackie were getting older and Donna was deemed an impossibly intelligent student by her professors, and Rose continued working for Torchwood. Rose never got remarried or dated for that matter. Sure men had been interested, but she was quite content with her parents and Donna. Plus, she never liked to admit it, but she could never quite let go of her Doctor. She kept hoping that one day she would hear the all too familiar whoosh of the TARDIS. But she could only dream.

She dreamed of finally telling the Doctor about Donna. How angry she be that she lied, but how overjoyed he would be. He wasn't the only Time Lord left, he just didn't know that.

Donna has wanted to meet him since forever. She knew all about her heritage and who he was. Rose had made sure of that. Of course, Donna had always known she was different. He being the reason behind that.

Rose had told Donna why he couldn't be with them, and Rose had started crying half-way through and Donna had hugged her and told her nothing was impossible if you just believe. Rose didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

Rose though about all this as she and Donna, who was 14 now, walked side by side out the parking garage. None of them noticed the large crack that appeared on the concrete wall. A crack from which only silence could be heard.

AN: Haha! Finally an update. Thank you to all my readers for being such great motivators. J


	3. Chapter 3

"So I was thinking next Friday night we could have a girls night out? Rhys is working and I finally have someone to watch over Anwen."

"Yeah, actually that sounds great!" said Rose shrugging her jacket on and walking out the tourist office,

"Great," said Gwen buttoning up her jacket, "I've been meaning to ask you how the family is?"

"They're great, Pete and Jackie are enjoying retirement and Donna's been doing well in school." Said Rose.

"So where are your parents now?"

They're in Paris I believe, I haven't talked to them for a while so I'm not sure," said Rose digging out her keys.

Once Rose found her keys she looked up across the street and froze.

There on the opposite sidewalk was a creature with a twisted face. It was tall and was wearing a black suit. It seemed to be trying to reach out at her with its long arms and 3 fingers.

"Gwen!" shouted Rose as she spun around to face the dark haired Welsh. But as soon as she turned to face her friend she couldn't remember why she had done so.

Gwen stood there looking at Rose with a weird expression on her face.

"What," asked Rose.

"You've been standing there gawking at nothing for the past minute."

"Have I?" asked a confused Rose.

"Maybe it's time you got home; it's been a long day anyways."

"Yeah I suppose so, "said Rose looking back across the street.

She felt as though she was missing something important, but she couldn't tell what exactly.

Later that day, Rose sat in her car in front of Donna's school waiting patiently for school to end.

Her thoughts wandered aimlessly back to earlier when she couldn't remember what she had done for an entire minute. She couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched by someone or something. Something wasn't right and she could feel it.

Her trains of thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Donna slid in.

"Hey mum, "she said fastening her seat belt.

"How was class today?" asked Rose as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"It was good, we read Romeo and Juliet in Ms. Oswald's class."

Rose continued to listen to her daughter as she drove home.

Later that night, while Rose was making dinner she heard a crash and a scream come from Donna's room.

"Donna?!" said Rose turning the stove off.

She rushed into her daughter's room to see her on the floor clutching her head and writhing.

'Oh not again,' Rose thought as she bent down and hugged Donna.

"Shhhh Shhhh, its ok love," said Rose, kissing her daughters head.

"What do you see?" asked Rose.

"A-a woman," said Donna whimpering.

"What makes this woman special?"

"I-I don't know! It's just a woman!" cried Donna.

"What is she doing?"

"She-she's saying something."

"Good, good, what is she saying?"

**_"Demons run where a good man goes to war_**

**_Night will fall and drown the sun_**

**_When a good man goes to war_**

**_Friendship died and True love lies_**

**_Night will fall and the dark will rise_**

**_When a good man goes to war_**

**_Demons run, but count the cost_**

**_The battles won but the child is lost"_**

Said Donna closing her eyes.

Rose held her daughter tightly as she pondered over what Donna had just said. It seemed so prophetic and dark at the same time. What did it mean?

Rose knew something strange was going on, but she just didn't know what. It was like there was a nagging voice at the back of her head screaming **"DANGER!"**

And now this of all things. A bloody prophecy! Just what she jolly well needed.

She sighed as she kissed her daughters blond curls.

"I love you," said Rose.

"I love you too mum."

Rose just held her daughter tightly, wandering just what the future had in store.

As time went on, the hours turned into days and the days into weeks, and soon the events that had transpire previously were forgotten as time drew on.

Rose went about her days as normally as a Torchwood employee could. Catching aliens and archiving unidentifiable objects into the database. She managed to run the operation efficiently and keep the other employees in line.

"I'm telling you this has got to be a record," said Owen as he came up the stairs, "there has been absolutely no rift activity for the past 3 weeks. I'm telling you, those buggers are up to something."

"Well you might as well enjoy it while it lasts, Owen," said Ianto handing Rose a cuppa tea.

"I'm just saying, something just doesn't feel right," said Owen, a sour expression adorning his face.

"You're right Owen," said Rose, sipping her tea, "It's almost, too _silent_."

When she said the word 'Silent' Rose couldn't help but feel an involuntary shudder.

Yes, indeed, it was all too silent for Rose's comfort.

"Well you guys can complain, but I'm quite enjoying Rift Silence," said Tosh.

"Well instead of ordering in pizza, why don't we just head down to the Chinese restaurant?" said Rose.

"I'm game," said Owen.

"Don't see why not," said Tosh.

So all five of them piled into the car and drove to the little restaurant. Once they were seated and had ordered, Rose got up to head to the loo.

She was just finishing up washing her hands when she looked up into the mirror and noticed something peculiar on the opposite wall.

She dried off her hands before walking up to the wall and running her finger though the large crack on the wall.

It was large and deep and the contours of the lines were rigged.

She wandered what could've possibly made it.

She placed her head against the wall and pulled away in shock. She could faintly hear voices on the other end, whispering and murmuring inaudible things.

She rushed out of the room and walked along the outside of the loo's walls. She followed it out an exit door into a dark alley. She looked around frantically, but saw no one. The other side of the wall was the empty alley. So then, where were the voices coming from?

"Rose?" came Ianto's voice from behind her, "Are you all right?"

Rose continued to stare at the wall with confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said turning and smiling at the Welsh-man.

They both walked back into the restaurant and over to their table.

"Well look whose back from the loo. What were you doing? Powdering your face, love?" snickered Owen.

"Oh shut it," said Rose shrugging into her seat.

They all ate and talked, but Rose's appetite was lost. She just moved the food on her plate around. She couldn't help but think about the crack in the wall. It was not natural; it was not of this world. It was most definitely alien.

Rose sighed as she opened the door and dumped her keys on the table. She shrugged her jacket off and threw it on the hook.

"Donna?" she asked opening the fridge and taking out a soda.

"Donna I'm home!" she said taking a sip. She stopped and set the can down on the table.

"Donna?" she said stepping out of the kitchen. Usually Donna would telling Rose about her day right now, talking 1000 words per minute.

"In here mum," came Donna's voice.

"Oh good, for a min-"Rose stopped midsentence at the sight of her daughter with a gun pointed to her head.

"I'm sorry for the circumstances under which we must meet," said a woman with an eye patch.

"Who the bloody hell are you?! And why do you have a gun pointed at my daughters head?!" demanded an angry Rose.

"Leverage, my dear, leverage," said the woman picking up a picture, examine it, then throw it over her shoulder. The picture frame shattered on impact with the hard floor.

"You didn't answer my question, "said Rose, grinding her teeth.

The woman stopped and turned to face Rose.

"We are the Silence," she said.

"Silence?" asked Rose, gazing upon the armed military men in the room.

"A religious order of sorts."

"You don't look very religious," said Rose, nodding towards the guns.

The woman smiled coldly, "I said of sorts."

Rose glared at the woman, "Why do you want leverage over me?"

The woman laughed out loud, "You? You mean nothing to us Ms. Tyler. No, we want leverage over someone else."

"Who?" demanded Rose.

"The Doctor, who else?"

Rose went cold at her words. This woman knew the Doctor?

"You couldn't imagine how happy I was when I learned of dear little Donna Tyler's existence. And I thought I was in luck with that melody girl."

"How did you get here? To this universe?" whispered Rose.

"The cracks," said the woman sitting down next to Donna.

"Like the crack in the restaurant?"

"Yes. They're cracks in the very skin of the universe, two parts of time and space that should have never touched."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I guess you deserve an explanation. Especially since I'm going to take your daughter and turn her into a weapon against her own father," she smiled gleefully.

"Mum," cried Donna, a tear running down her cheek.

Rose was frozen with fear. These people came her from the other universe with the intention of hurting her daughter just to get revenge against the Doctor.

She stood still as they walked out of the house with Donna.

The words, "Follow us, move an inch, or scream and she'll die" rang out in her ears.

She cried as she heard her daughter's screams for her mother, helpless to comfort her daughter.

She rushed out of the house just in time to see the group, including Donna, disappear into thin air.

She screamed and fell to the ground sobbing.

While lying on the ground sobbing, Rose silently vowed that she would get her daughter back and that the Silence would be sorry they ever set foot in this universe.

AN: Well there you have it my dear readers, an update! Ooh what's gonna happen next? Is Rose going to go all badass mummy on us? How will the silence use Donna? What will the Doctor think? Comment, review please.

Btw I need suggestions on how to write the relationship dynamic between Rory, Amy, and the Doctor. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally an update! I had a bad writers block, literally wrote this chapter over like 5 times. I'm not exactly happy with it, but I have plans. A lot of changes are going to be coming up in the next few chapters that will shape the story. Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Now onto the story!-S

Date: Unknown

Location: Silence compound, somewhere in the Katoptris system in the Orion galaxy

Donna POV

"Let me go!" yelled Donna as she was led in a sterile white room. The room was colored white and had a small bed positioned against the wall and a small table opposite of the bed. There was no window and the room smelled faintly of bleach.

She turned to the guard and as she struggled to be free of his arms, kneed him square in the groin. He keeled over in pain, grasping his crotch tightly.

Donna seized the opportunity and made a mad dash out of the room. She ran down the corridor, ignoring the man's commands to stop.

As she took a sharp turn, she ran into something hard and fell flat on her behind. She cried out as her tailbone made contact with the hard floor. She barely had time to register the pain before she was being pulled up by the scruff of her collar. She looked up to see the one eyed lady flanked by 2 guards, and guessing from the look on her face, she was not amused.

Donna knew the woman was definitely not amused when she raised her hand and hit Donna across her left cheek.

Donna didn't cry out as she cradled her throbbing cheek, but silent tears did pour down her face. Not just because of the pain, but because she was scared and she missed her mum.

The woman seemed to be enjoying seeing the girl cry, as if Donna's pain gave her great pleasure.

"You foolish girl," she said before ordering the guards to take Donna back to her cell.

Donna made no sound as the guards roughly threw her in and shut the door behind them locking it.

Donna sat there on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she felt a sob escape her lips. She tried to hold back the flow of tears but failed. She sat there on the ground helpless and sobbing, she felt weak. She knew the kind of woman her mother was, Rose Tyler would not stop until Donna was safe and sound in her arms again, and Donna didn't doubt it. Her mother would come for her, that she was sure of. But it didn't stop her from crying over her situation. Rose Tyler would come and Ms. Freaky eye lady will be sorry. Donna just had to be strong, for her family and her sanity.

She sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly dragged herself off the floor.

"I will be strong," she repeated over and over.

And at that moment she knew she would not be weak, she would be strong. For her mum, who was coming to find her.

Date: March 23, 4056

Location: Milky Way galaxy-Kappa system-Nirube

"Here we are! Koroneis, population: 8 billion, location in the Theta star system in the Icarus galaxy!" said the Doctor running to the TARDIS door. He yanked the TARDIS' door open and took a deep breath.

"Oh!" gagged Rory, covering his nose, "what is that god awful smell?"

"What smell?" said Amy before she too gagged and covered her nose, "Doctor, what is that smell?"

"I don't understand," said the Doctor rushing back to the control panel, "It says were on Koroneis, but that," he said pointing to the outside world, "is not Koroneis."

"Well if were not on Koroneis, then where are we?" asked Rory.

"Nirube," said the Doctor as he waved his sonic screwdriver over the system.

"Okay Nirube, what about Nirube?" asked Amy.

"It's a 3rd world planet in the Kappa system, not far from Earth actually."

"Lovely, now can we leave?" asked Amy, impatiently tapping her foot.

"The TARDIS won't let us," he said.

"What do you mean it won't let us?" asked a confused Rory.

"I mean she won't let us leave, so were just going to have to sit tight."

"I don't want to sit tight! You promised us Koroneis! Not some smelly, 3rd world planet!" said Amy, hands on her hips, an imposing glare on her face.

"It's a space ship! Cant you just fix it and be on our way?" said Rory.

"It's not that simple Rory, the TARDIS is alive and sentient, she goes where she pleases. Besides where's your sense of adventure?" said the Doctor, running out the door.

"Come along Ponds!"

"Ugh," said Amy before running after him.

"I wished he's stop calling me that," grumbled Rory before chasing after his wife.

Somewhere secluded on Nirube

"So let me get this straight sweetheart, you want us to kidnap the little redhead? Just how much are you willing to pay?" asked the gruff looking man as he stared the woman down. She was small and frail looking, he wasn't scared of her, more amused. She wore a cloak to conceal her identity, as if she didn't want anyone to know who she was. He almost burst out laughing when she approached him outside on the dirty streets saying she would pay him handsomely if he and his friends kidnapped some girl.

"Yes, but I don't her harmed. When you have her, take her down to the warehouse and tie her up," she said, "if you do this, and do it correctly you and your friends will be rewarded."

"Okay, we'll do it," he said, his friends nodding as well.

"Good," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small pouch. He eyed it warily as she tossed it to him. He opened it up as his friends gathered around him, he pulled out 5 rare gold Nirubi coins. He gasped as he held up the coins, his friends did the same as they admired them.

"Rare Nirubi coins from the Jhe dynasty," she said disinterested, "they are extremely rare, selling for about 500 paso's here."

He stared up at her like she was crazy, who in their right mind would get rid of these?

"Remember boys, there's more where that came from!" she said walking away from them.

"Who is she?" asked them in amazement.

"I have no idea, but she gave us a job," he said putting the coins back into the pouch, "let's go get that redhead."


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor!" shouted Amy as the Doctor ran ahead of her, "Doctor there's nothing here!" she said as she side-stepped a suspicious pile laying on the street.

"We've been her 10 minutes and I already hate it," she mumbled to herself, "he promised me Rio and what do I get? Some smelly, trashy, 3rd world planet."

"Oh come on Amy, it's not to bad here," said Rory from behind her, "I take that back."

"What?" she said turning back to him to see him staring at the bottom of his shoe.

"I have no idea what that is," she said holding his shoe and taking a sniff of it. He gagged and put his hand over his nose," And I really don't want to find out."

Amy sighed as she turned around only to find the Doctor not among the crowd of people.

"Oh great!" she said motioning with her arms.

"What?" said Rory coming to stand next to her.

"He's gone!" she said turning to face him, "this is your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" said Rory defensively.

"If you hadn't stopped to smell your shoe-," she started to say but was interrupted.

"He couldn't have gotten far," he said looking around them.

"You do realize who were talking about, right?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

A look of understanding crossed Rory's face before he started to run down the street calling the Doctors name. She sighed as she ran after him, doing the same.

"Doctor!" "Doctor!" they both shouted as they ran down the busy street, looking down alley ways and checking everybody's faces. This continued on for a few minutes before they both stopped at the entry to an alley way.

"Where do you think he went?"

"I have no idea," said Rory as he looked around them.

"Where'd everybody go?" he asked curiously, noticing for the first time that the streets were completely empty. The people seemed to have just disappeared into thin air. Amy whipped her head around, assessing the environment as well.

"I think we should leave," said Rory, grabbing her by the arm as he tried to lead his wife away from the empty street. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing and he decided to trust his gut in this case. They both turned around only to run into a group of men dressed in dark clothing and masks covering their faces.

"Oh dear," he said as he assessed the much larger men before them. The one who looked like the ring-leader stepped forward to block Rory's way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, bringing out something that resembled a futuristic gun.

"Look were just visiting, trust me we don't want any trouble," said Amy coming to stand next to her husband. The man smiled creepily as he saw Amy step forward. He stepped up to her and grabbed a lock of her red hair. Rory went to step forward before he felt his arms being restrained behind him.

"Red hair," he said twirling her hair around his finger, "quite rare here on Nirube."

"Excuse you," said Amy swatting his hand away from her hair," don't you people on Nirube know it's impolite to grab peoples hair without permission?" she said, rather quite annoyed with the man. He laughed as he turned to look at the other men, "feisty, I like her," he turned to look at her again before barking an order in a foreign language to his friends. On command they all stepped forward and grabbed her by the arms.

"Amy!" shouted Rory as he struggled to get free of his captors arms. He watched as she struggled against the three men that held her before he felt something being forced into his back. He didn't know what it was but it made him feel a tingly sensation go up his spine. That tingly feeling then turned into extremely painful bolts of electricity and before he could truly comprehend the pain he collapsed to the ground, unable to move his body or call out to his wife as he watched her be dragged away. All he could do was watch, helplessly with his now paralyzed body.

It seemed like hours had passed before he heard the familiar whimsical voice that belonged to the Doctor call out his and Amy's names.

"Oh there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you, where's Amy? Why are you on the ground?" asked the Doctor as he kneeled down to look at Rory.

"Come on speak up, we haven't got all day!" he said yelling at Rory before he stopped to take a closer look at him.

"Rory?" he said waving his hand in front of his face. When he received no reaction he quickly pulled out his sonic and waved it around Rory.

"Temporary paralysis," he said reading the screen.

"How on Fallapatrious Prime did you manage to get yourself paralyzed?" he said grabbing hold of Rory's arms, "this is why you humans shouldn't be left without a babysitter, hey speaking of two, where's Amy?"

"Oh never mind her, she couldn't have gotten far," he said lifting Rory up by his arms and half-carried half-dragged him towards the TARDIS.

When they finally reached the TARDIS, the Doctor set him on the hard floor and ran off somewhere, only to return mere minutes later carrying some objet that looked suspiciously like a phaser. The doctor pressed it to the back of Rory's head and as suddenly as the paralysis had come it stopped. Rory gasped as he suddenly was able to move his limbs and talk. His body was still tingling as he staggered to his unsteady feet.

"D-D-octor," he stuttered out, still unable to properly talk.

"There he is! See, what did I tell you? Right as rain!" he said clapping his hands, "oh the wonders of the 41st century! Now, onto more important matters, where's Amy?"

"T-they took her," he said stuttering. The Doctors smile instantly turned into a frown before coming to stand directly in Rory's face.

"What do you mean? Who took Amy?" he said staring into his eyes.

Rory re-laid the entire story of what happened there in that alley to the Doctor, who was silently fuming. Before Rory could even finish the Doctor was already rushing out the door.

"How do we find her?" asked Rory, coming to walk beside him.

"What do you mean 'how do we find her?' We find her!" said the Doctor weaving his way through the crowd.

"What can you tell me about the men that took her?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," said Rory guiltily.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" said the Doctor, almost yelling.

"It was all so fast, and they were wearing masks!" said Rory defensively. The Doctor growled in frustration as he pulled out his sonic and scanned the air.

"Good thing I had the TARDIS put a tracking device on her," he said tapping his sonic, "it looks like she's exactly… 1 mile thata way!" he said pointing the left excitedly and started running that way. They both ran down the alley way until they came to stop at what looked like an old abandoned warehouse.

"She's in here," said the Doctor.

"Amy!" shouted Rory as he bolted for the door before he felt the Doctors arms cover his mouth."

"Shhhh- we can't just run in like the cavalry!"

"Then how do we rescue her?" asked Rory.

"I think I have a plan…"

Amy's POV

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but I'm warning you I'm not kidding when I say I know karate!" shouted Amy at the creepy-looking man who kidnapped her.

He tilted his head as he looked at her, "What's ka-ra-tay?"

Amy sighed before saying under her breath, "of course you wouldn't know, you're some smelly, ugly alien from a dirt-poor planet."

She silently turned her head to look at her surroundings, she was in some kind of warehouse currently tied to a chair. The men that had kidnapped her were lounging around doing particularlarly nothing. She didn't even know why she had been kidnapped or what they wanted from her, but she guessed it wasn't anything nice.

"Look, can't you just tell me why you kidnapped me? I mean come, doesn't a girl deserve to know?" she said to a nearby man. He looked up from the table to stare at her before saying, "I can't tell you."

"Oh come on!" she said throwing her head back dramatically," just give me something!"

He sighed before turning to face her with annoyed look on his face, "Bosses orders, I can't tell you."

"Well can you atleast tell me who the boss is?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope," he said from behind what looked like a magazine.

It seemed like this pattern continued for hours, Amy asking questions to the overly annoyed man and the overly annoyed man replying half-heartedly.

Amy was in the middle of asking a question when a loud noise resounded through the empty warehouse. The man slowly put down his book and grabbed his gun from his holster as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy.

"I'm gonna go check it out," he said loading his gun. He turned to her before reaching for the gag around her neck and placing it over her mouth so she couldn't make any noise.

Amy waited patiently as he slowly, but carefully, maneuvered his way down the hallway.

Amy was almost asleep when she suddenly heard yelling and loud noise coming the catwalk above her. She looked up to see the man, whom she had conveniently decided to call Bob, in hand-to-hand combat with a figure clothed in dark robes. She watched as the entire scene play out, the man using his large bulk and hands while the dark figure was graceful and well-calculated. The figure seemed to dance around Bob like a ballerina, using their smaller form and grace to outwit Bob. She watched as the figure fell to the floor after receiving a hefty-looking blow to the face. Bob smiled victoriously as he came to stand in front of his fallen opponent, kicking the passed-out person with the tip of his foot. Unfortunately for Bob, his victory was short-lived as the person suddenly lunged forward and wrapped themselves around his neck. Bob tried to shake them off but started to become dizzy from oxygen deprivation.

Bob fell to the floor, Amy couldn't tell if Bob was dead or passed-out, she hoped it was the first. The figure stood up and started to make their way down to where Amy was. Amy started to scream through her gag before she saw the figure lift up their hood and say, "Hey, hey I'm not gonna hurt you." She, it was a she, reached for Amy's gag and pulled it off. Once Amy's gag was off she managed to get a good look at the woman. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with curly brown hair and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. She wasn't all that tall, maybe 5'4 or shorter. Amy was surprised that this tiny little woman was able to take out a man like Bob.

"Who are you?" asked Amy as she stared at the woman. The woman smiled before reaching for Amy's binds and untied them.

"My name's Aowyn," she said taking off the last of Amy's binds.

"Come on, we need to leave now, before the others realize you're gone," she said grabbing Amy by the arm.

"What, I have one question," said Amy, coming to face Aowyn, "did you kill that man?"

"No, he's just passed out, he'll be fine."

They both made their way through the abandoned warehouse towards the door before the sound of footsteps and voices made them stop. Aowyn grabbed Amy and shoved her into an alcove in the wall, "be quiet," she said before slipping into the alcove as well. They both were crammed together in the small space as they heard footsteps go by.

"Where the hell did she go?" yelled one voice.

"I don't know, but she did something to Ramos when she escaped."

"You think she had help?"

"No, that's impossible, we made sure we weren't followed.

"Wherever she went, she couldn't have gone far."

Both Aowyn and Amy stood there waiting as they heard the voices drown out. Aowyn slowly, but surely peeked her head around the corner and then beckoned for Amy to follow. Aowyn slipped her hood over her shoulders as she led Amy to the door. They were almost to the door when they heard a voice say, "Well, well, well, what do we have her." They both turned around to see 3 burly men standing behind them.

"I told you she couldn't have gotten far, Kalos," said one of the men.

"So she did have help, tell me then, what did you do to my boy Ramos?" said Kalos as he crossed his arms.

"Your boy Ramos is fine," hissed Aowyn.

"So it was you," he said coming to stand in front of Aowyn in a menacing pose, "I don't take kind to people hurting my boys."

"Well good thing I didn't," said Aowyn as she spit in his face. The man then took a swing at her face but Aowyn ducked and the fight began. The three men came bearing down on Aowyn like bears, but Aowyn managed to block all their attempts at hurting her.

Amy watched in anticipation as Aowyn managed to kick one man through a window and kick the other in the jewels. With the one man thrown through the window and the other on the floor holding his crotch in pain, which only left her and Kalos. Unlike the other two, Kalos proved to a worthy opponent for Aowyn. He blocked all of Aowyn's kicks and jabs while she managed to do the same in a more graceful manner. This went on for atleast 5 minutes before Kalos seemed to gain the upper hand. He knocked Aowyn to the floor which made her cry out in pain. During her fall the hood of her cloak and fallen to her shoulders. The man stopped as he took in her appearance, tilting his head in recognition. Amy saw this as a good chance to step in, so she grabbed a heavy led pipe and snuck up behind the man.

"You-," but before he could finish his sentence Amy hit him over the back of his head. His eyes rolled into his head as he fell forward into the hard linoleum floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy as she helped Aowyn off the floor.

"I'm fine," said Aowyn, brushing herself off. But before they both walk out of the warehouse, Aowyn pulled out a small pouch and dropped it next to Kalos, "I always keep my word." Amy didn't know what if meant, or what was inside the pouch but as of right now she didn't care.

They both opened the door and stepped into the light of the hot, Nirube day.

Rory's POV

"I think I have a plan," said the Doctor.

"Hey there strangers," came Amy's voice from behind them. They both turned around to see Amy and some woman standing behind them, Amy smiling and hands on her hips.

"Amy!" shouted Rory as he flung himself into her arms.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Oh gosh we would've come sooner but-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," said Amy, interrupting his rambling and hugging him.

"How did you get out?" asked the Doctor as he suspiciously examined the woman who stood next to Amy. She was staring at him with an expression of fascination and he found it quite disturbing.

"Aowyn," said Amy pointing to the woman, "she single-handedly rescued me.

"But that's not fair," pouted the Doctor, "I was going to rescue you."

"Maybe next time," said Aowyn.

"I would certainly hope not!" cried the Doctor, "Didn't you know how worried we were Amy? You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Going off by yourself on a strange planet, didn't your mother teach you not to do that? And then you!" he said pointing to Aowyn, "Not even giving me the chance to be the knight in shining armor to the Damsel in Distress! Not like I'm complaining or anything but-" the Doctor stopped mid-sentence before coming forward and shaking Aowyns hand, "thank you…?"

"Aowyn," said Aowyn shaking his hand, a strange expression gracing her features," and you are…?"

"The Doctor, jus the Doctor nothing else," said a smiling Doctor as he finished shaking her hand.

"So you're not mad I saved Amy?" she asked.

"Of course I am! I was supposed to save her!"

"Ahhh," said Aowyn awkwardly.

"Doctor! Be nice," said Amy.

"I am! Just ask Aowyn, I'm being the nicest person alive right now."

"But there is just something that has been bugging me like none other, just how exactly did you know Amy was kidnapped or where they were holding her?" said the Doctor coming to stick his face in hers.

"Uh I-"

"Doctor," said Amy coming to stand next to him," she just saved my life."

"I know she did Amy, but I asked a fair question," he said coming to face Aowyn again.

"I saw Kalos and his men take Amy, and I decided to intervene." Aowyn cringed at the crap poor lie she just told. The Doctor's eyes seemed to peer into her soul.

"I don't believe you, you're lying," he said drawing away from her, "good thing I'm too grateful to care."

Aowyn sighed a sigh of relief, atleast her cover wasn't blown.

"Well Aowyn, it was a pleasure," said the Doctor, "but I believe we've overstayed our visit to this, lovely, planet."

"Yeah, I really don't want to spend another minute here on this planet," said Amy patting Rory on the chest.

"Well uh, Amy, Rory, Doctor, it was nice meeting you," said Aowyn pulling her hood over her head, "but I should get going," she said walking.

"Thank you!" shouted Amy to Aowyn as she disappeared down the street.

"Come along Ponds, we've got planets to see, planets to save, you know all the good things."

"Rory, you coming?" asked Amy as she stared at her husband, who was staring at her funny.

"I didn't tell her my name," he said simply.

"Huh?"

"She said my name, I didn't tell her my name," he said staring at Amy.

"Didn't say what?" said the Doctor coming to stand next to them.

"Rory, what are you talking about?" asked Amy.

"When she said goodbye, she addressed all of us by name. She only knew yours and Amy's not mine."

Realization dawned on the Doctors face, "How did she know Rory's name?"

"What are you two yapping about?" yelled Amy at both of them.

"Which way did she go?" asked the Doctor to Amy.

"Uh, that way?" said Amy pointing to the left. Before she could even ask the Doctor was already off, Rory following suite.

"I will never understand those two," grumbled Amy as she took off after them.

Aowyn's POV

I sighed with relief as soon as I was out of sight, I did what I supposed to do and made it out ok. I pulled out my communicator and typed in the familiar HQ number.

"Was the mission a success?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I found him, I found the Doctor."

"Good, good, you know your mission and I trust it will be completed?"

"It will."

"I would sincerely hope so, you know failure is not an option."

"It won't be, I promise," said Aowyn, flipping her communicator off. She then pulled out her vortex manipulator and typed in the next coordinates. And just like that she was gone…

(AN)

Okay, there's chapter 6! Hopefully my updates will become more regular now that summer break has started. I have to say that I am particularly happy with how this chapter turned out, a lot has happened in it. Any thoughts about Aowyn? Anyways thanks to all those who have favorited and reviewed, you are the ones who are making this story possible.

Review, comment, favorite, share, heart, whatever pleases you.

-S


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose Tyler**

**Torchwood HQ**

To whomever it concerns,

I, Rose Tyler, will be taking an unexpected trip. Do not try to contact me, it won't work. I can't tell you where I'm going, but hopefully I'll be home soon. If I don't, then my position is to be relinquished to Gwen Cooper.

Sincerely,

Rose Tyler

Rose quickly scribbled the short message and left it on her desk, where she knew Gwen would find it when she came in for her shift. Then she ran into the archiving room where she knew the alien materials she needed would be there. A few years ago an unidentified object came through the rift, nobody else knew what is was, but Rose did.

She knew the moment she saw it that it was a sonic screwdriver, although the design was crude, and honestly didn't look a lot like the Doctors, she knew from the moment she heard the sound it made. She later tested out her theory, which turned out to be true.

She pulled it out of the archive box and dumped it in her purse. Then she walked down the aisle to get her next object, a vortex manipulator that had come through the rift long before her time.

After she had the two objects she needed she ran to her car and drove to the restaurant where the crack was, praying that this would work. If the Silence had come in through the crack then so could she, after all a door, once opened, can be accessed both ways.

She was ashamed she really didn't have a concrete plan, she was in too much of a hurry to develop one. So far her plan included getting through the crack and finding the Doctor, telling the Doctor about Donna, then finding Donna. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad when she did tell him, which she knew he would be, but not for long.

Once she reached the restaurant she didn't bother parking her car correctly, which made the car behind her mad because she took up two spaces, but Donna didn't care. She ran into the restaurant and towards the bathroom, not bothering to wait in line like everybody else.

She cut the line and pushed the middle aged man aside, giving him a short but curt apology. She locked the door behind her before coming to stand in front of the large crack that decorated the red wall, it seemed to come alive with her presence.

"I really hope this works," she said pulling out the sonic. She turned it on and waved it front of the crack like she had seen the Doctor do so many times.

As if on cue, it started to glow before the crack opened wide enough for her to see in. It was Cardiff, atleast, she hoped it was Cardiff.

She carefully reached her hand into the crack and then stepped forward. The crack glowed brighter and then engulfed her entire body in swirling tendrils. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the bathroom anymore but she was standing on a sidewalk where people continued to pass her without giving her so much as a glance.

It looked exactly like the other Cardiff, but her suspicions her silenced when she saw the newspaper that read '_**Anniversary of Canary Wharf.' **_

So she was in the right universe, that took a load off her mind. She pulled out some money and payed for the newspaper, thankful that the currency had managed to stay the same in both universes.

She read the date on the newspaper, and was dismayed when she saw that it had been 7 years since the battle of canary Wharf in this universe, even though it had been nearly 15 years in the other. Maybe time ran differently between the two or the crack had dumped her out in a different time.

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened in that period of time, what was different and what was the same? Where was the Doctor? Did he have a new companion? Did he regenerate? She wondered all of these questions at once, she hoped he was the same as when she left him, but deep down she knew that he wouldn't be the same.

Of course he'd still be the caring and impulsive person she knew, of that she was certain, but he would be different, she just didn't know in what way.

She quickly buried her thoughts, there would be plenty of time in the future to ponder these thoughts, but right now she had to focus on finding Donna. She dropped the newspaper in her bag before she set off, not really sure what her plan was. For now, she had to find the Doctor, she just hoped she would be able too.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**Donna Tyler**

**Aged: 15**

**6 months since abduction**

**Location: Silence Compound, somewhere in the Katoptris system in the Orion galaxy.**

"Hello Donna," came the cold and uncaring voice of Madame Kovarian from behind her.

Donna ignored her as she sat on her bed facing the sterile, white walls. She didn't have the energy to get up after a full day of training, which she couldn't get away from because every time she refused to do so she would get a beating, this she learned the hard way. Then she heard Madame Kovarian step into her room and set something down on the table.

Donna turned around to see a tray with ice cream on the table, Kovarian standing behind the table.

"Because you've behaved so well this week with your training, I've decided to give you a treat," she said motioning to the tray. Donna raised an eyebrow at the hag, she never got "treats" unless Kovarian was about to do something.

"What do you want?" hissed Donna.

"Nothing, I just wanted to reward my favorite girl," she said sitting down.

"I don't want your ice cream," said Donna turning to face the wall again.

"Then tell me what you do want."

"I want to go home," said Donna, quietly.

"You know I can't do that." Donna snarled in anger before turning to face Ms. One-eye, "I don't know what you're hoping to gain from me, but whatever it is, I'm not going to do it.

"Ah, but you will," she said glaring at Donna, "you will."

"No, I won't."

Madame Kovarian paused when she heard those words then she said, "What do you know of your father?"

"My father?" said Donna in confusion, "Is he the reason you're doing this?"

"The Doctor is a bad man, Donna," said Kovarian reaching for the tray, "he needs to be stopped before he can do anymore damage."

"That's a lie! My mother told me about him, she said he was a good man!" yelled Donna.

Madame Kovarian scooped some of the ice cream into her mouth, "I'm guessing she didn't tell you about the whole story, like how he committed genocide."

"My father would never do that."

"Are you so sure? I mean," she said laughing, "you've never even met the man. Who are you to tell me what he can and cannot do?"

"My mother didn't fall in love with a villain," hissed Donna.

"I knew you would be difficult," she said pushing the ice cream away from her, "I just wish I didn't have to do this."

As soon as she said those words two guards stepped into the room and grabbed Donna, she didn't even bother to resist them as they dragged her from the room, Madame Kovarian in tow. They took her into a room she had never been to before and sat her down in a chair. In front of her was a picture that seemed to be moving, it showed a war scene of destruction and fire.

"What is this?" she asked in wonder as she stared at the moving picture.

"It's a painting," said Kovarian leaning over Donna's shoulder, it's a painting of Gallifrey, your father's home world."

"Gallifrey was destroyed," said Donna remembering her mothers words.

"Yes it was, but did she tell you how?" said Kovarian into Donna's ear.

"Something about a war, I think."

"The second great time war," she said, "between the Daleks and the Timelords."

Madame Kovarian came to stand next to the painting and turned to face Donna.

"Your father fought in this war, did you know that?"

"Yes," replied Donna.

"And did you know that he was responsible for Gallifreys destruction?"

Donna paused at her words, her mother had never told her that. She knew that Gallifrey had been destroyed, but she never went into detail about how.

"No, you're lying," said Donna as she clenched her fist.

"Really? How would you feel if the Doctor had confessed to such an act?" said Madame Kovarian as she hit a button on the wall and a recording started.

Donna didn't recognize the voice that was talking, but if she had to guess she would guess it belonged to the Doctor.

(**Recording of the Doctors conversation in the episode Dalek)**

"Well they're never gonna come! Your race is dead! You all burned, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race, wiped out in one second."

"You lie!"

"I watched it happen. I made it happen!"

"You destroyed us?"

"I had no other choice."

"And what of the Time Lords?"

"Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

(**End of Recording)**

Donna gritted her teeth as the recording came to an end, she didn't want it to be true, but she had a feeling that is was.

"Oh you liked that didn't you? Lets hear another one," said Madame Kovarian as she hit another button.

(**Recording of the Doctor and the Master)**

"What did it feel like though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me how did that feel?"  
"Stop it!"  
"You must have been like God."

(**End of recording)**

"Stop it!" screamed Donna as she wiped a tear out of her eye, she couldn't believe it, her father was a murderer. He committed genocide against two races!

"See Donna? Your father is a killer, he was willing to not only kill his own people but an entire other race! He's no better than Hitler!" screamed Madame Kovarian.

"He said he had no other choice!" yelled Donna.

"Millions still died! Innocent men, women, and children! Your father killed them, all of them!"

The only thing Donna could do at that moment was lay her head in her hands and sob. No wonder Mum never told her about it, she didn't want her to know the truth about him, that he was a killer. Everything she knew about him had just been shaken, she could no longer believe that he was really as good a man as mum painted him out to be. What else had Rose kept from her? Her mum had lied about what happened, all this time it was one big lie. What other atrocious acts had he committed? Maybe he had no other choice, but that didn't stop her from thinking about all those people, all those innocent men, women, and – children.

"Now, now," said Kovarian as she laid a consoling hand on Donna's shoulder, which Donna didn't even bother to shrug away from, "you see why I did what I did. We can stop him, together. You and I as a team."

"No," said Donna's very feeble voice.

Madame Kovarian sighed as she stepped away from Donna.

"One day you'll accept the truth, then we will do great things together," she said leaving the room, leaving the blubbering mess that is Donna behind.

""My father is a hero," mumbled Donna. She wasn't trying to assure Kovarian of that, she was trying to assure herself of that because she wasn't so sure that was true anymore.

(AN)

Whooohoooo! An update, I'm so proud of myself. Well there it is, Chapter 6! Rose is off to find the unsuspecting Doctor and Madame Kovarian is planting seeds of doubt into Donna's mind about her father. I promise that in the next few chapters you're going to see some more action, hopefully, as well as drama issues. Poor sweet innocent Donna can't comprehend her father committing genocide, so she's obviously doubtful now.

Anywho please please please comment, review, favorite, follow. Some feedback would be really useful! -S

"


	7. Chapter 7

Date: Unknown

Location: Silence compound, somewhere in the Katoptris system in the Orion galaxy

"It took us a long time to acquire this, but after some digging around, and a good amount of credits, we finally found it," said the short scientist as he came to stand next to the draped machine. Madame Kovarian observed the man as he proudly pulled the drape off the mysterious machine.

"Madame Kovarian, I present to you the chameleon Arche!" he said pushing his large rimmed glasses up his pointy nose and standing quite proud and tall, despite his lack of vertical height.

"And it's been modified?" she asked as she walked around the contraption, observing and admiring it.

"Uh-yes, it took some time, but yes," he said patting it lovingly, "I've modified it exactly to your specifications."

"Good," she said clasping her hands behind her back, "I want it operational within the hour," she said walking out of the room, where she turned to face the two guards waiting for her.

"Prepare her."

Both soldiers nodded before walking away and Madame K smiled sinisterly to herself.

"The time is coming, my dear Doctor."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Donna didn't even notice them come into her room, she was to busy staring at the blank wall in front of her, her knees drawn up to her chest and her blond hair hanging in front of her face. She barely felt as their strong hands gripped her and raised her up carelessly.

Normally she would've faught back, but she was being plagued by the dreams again, but the dreams were different. They were harsher and more vivid than before, most of the time she couldn't even make sense of them all, and they had trapped her.

The Doctors at the compound had concluded that she was a psychological breakdown from them, Donna didn't exactly know what that meant, but she was scared and she was weak. She wanted to be strong, she really did, but she just couldn't find the strength to do it anymore. She was ashamed of herself, her mother wouldn't be this weak, and neither would her father, but she wasn't them.

She wasn't her mother, who was headstrong, she wasn't her father who wasn't scared by anything, She was just Donna Jacqueline Tyler, a scared and pathetic ape.

She barely felt as her feet dragged behind her, hitting the course metal floor. This was different than the other times she had been dragged from her cell, it was different, and it utterly terrified her.

She was carried into a white room where she could see a score of scientist monitoring and working on a sort of contraption. It was a chair with some sort of the metal helmet dangling above it. Madame K stood behind it solemnly, her hands clasped behind her back in a professional manner.

They brought her over to the chair where she was strapped down it quite harshly, the metal bands cutting into her soft flesh.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" she said breaking the pregnant silence.

Madame Kovarian made her way to stand in front of Donna, smiling coldly, "What I should've done from the start."

She backed away and looked to Dr. Yackmenov, the lead scientist.

The cold metal helmet was lowered onto her head, it was heavy and very uncomfortable, but Donna didn't complain.

Dr. Yackmenov looked to Kovarian one last time, her eyes telling him to do it.

So he reached down and pulled the lever.

And Donna screamed.

DWDWDWDWDW

Madame Kovarian waited patiently for the screaming to stop, clicking her heels most impatiently. It only took a few minutes before the screams died down, and Donna fell limp into chair.

"Mr. Yackmenov?"

Mr. Yackemenov looked down to his monitors before looking back up at Kovarian with an impassive gaze.

"It was successful, her memories are safely tucked away in the fob watch, and her Time-lord DNA has not been affected," he said as picked up the fob watch and handed it over to her.

Kovarian picked it up greedily and shoved it into her pocket with a gleeful expression on her face. She was about to walk out of the room when she stopped and looked back at the girl, "Get her off that chair and into a bed, she'll need all the rest she can get for tomorrow," she said before making her way out of the room.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Date: The 23rd of March, 1356 AD

Location: France, Earth.

"This is your fault Doctor," growled Amy as she was shoved forward from behind.

"How is this my fault?!" asked the Doctor incredulously.

"You're the one that wanted to come here in the first place!" shouted Amy.

"You honestly didn't think that two Brits and Scot would be safe in France during the Hundred Year War?" asked Rory.

"Of course I thought about it! The only reason I came was because somebody left a message for me on the psychic paper!" said the Doctor pulling it out and showing them the message.

_March 23, 1356 AD Poltiers, France. Come quick._

_-A_

"Do we even know who A is?" asked Rory.

"No, but I have a feeling were about to find out," said the Doctor as they were pushed through a wooden set of doors into a dining hall.

"My Lady, these are the British spies that you requested to see," came a soldier's thick French accent.

At the end of the long dining table, stood the figure of a woman in front of the window, observing the falling rain and thunder.

"Leave us," she said in perfect English as she turned around, the dark concealing her face. The soldiers bowed before exiting the room, leaving the 4 to themselves.

"You are a hard man to find, Doctor."

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't," said the Doctor smirking. She laughed as she lifted the scarf off her head and came to stand in the light of the fireplace.

"Aowyn?!" they all asked, very much surprised to see the young woman. Aowyn smiled as she walked forward, her magenta dress swaying behind her as she walked.

"it took me a long time to get a hold of you Doctor, tell me, do you ever stay in one place for more than a day?"

"Why would I do that? That would be extremely boring if I did!" said the Doctor indigenously. Aowyn chuckled to herself as she poured herself a glass of wine, taking small sips of it.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here," she said taking a seat, motioning for the others to do the same.

"I have a question," piped in Rory as he scooped some sort of meat onto a plate. Aowyn and the others turned to look at the young man, almost forgetting her was there.

"Yes Rory?" she asked nicely.

"How do you know my name? I mean Amy told you hers and so did the Doctor, but I never gave you my name."

"Yes, thank you Rory," the Doctor said clapping his back, "how did you know his name?"

"I have my ways."

"And here's another thing!" said the Doctor coming closer to her, "how did you get here and why are we here?"

Aowyn stood up and walked over to the fireplace where she opened a box from the mantle and pulled out her vortex manipulator.

"It wasn't my intention to come here in the first place, but when my vortex manipulator broke mid jump I got stuck here," she said handing it to the Doctor, who then proceeded to sonic it, "not even I can fix it, it's totally fried."

"So you were stuck here and then decided to call the Doctor for a lift?" asked Amy, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not a taxi service!" shouted the Doctor, "you can't just call me up and expect to me to chauffeur you places!"

"Oh shut it pretty boy, you would've come anyway if you had known it was me, admit it, you're curious about me."

"Not nearly," said the Doctor, lying.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty, ok? Aowyn please continue," said Amy.

"Well after getting stuck here, I eventually found a lonely young rich man named Philip, who was absolutely besotted with me. Anyways after using my charm on him we were saying our I do's, it was much better than living in the villages with the peasants," she said looking down at a wedding band on her finger, "that was three months ago, but I knew I needed to get out, and quick. Tonight, in exactly one hour, the English are going to come and attack this part of France, and I would rather not be here when that happens."

"So you tricked him into marrying you for status?" asked the Doctor, slightly disgusted.

"May I remind you, dear Doctor, of Queen Elizabeth?" asked Aowyn.

"That was different!" said the Doctor, trying to defend his actions.

"Not really," said Aowyn checking her nails.

"Queen Elizabeth?" asked Rory looking over to Amy with a confused look on his face. Amy shrugged it off, after all, this was the Doctor.

"Anyways, I think we best get a move on it. Doctor, where'd you park your TARDIS?" asked Aowyn standing up.

"It's just outside the castle," said Amy as she and Rory stood up.

"How do you know about my TARDIS?" asked the shocked Doctor.

"Doctor," said Aowyn coming to stand in front of him," I think you would be surprised to know just how much I know about you."

"How is it that you know so much about me and I so little about you?" asked the Doctor as he followed behind her.

She smirked at him as she turned to face him, "I have my ways."

"Is it just me, or does she remind you a little of River?" whispered Rory to Amy.

"Yeah, I guess a little," said Amy with a faraway look on her face.

"Do you think it could be-?" asked Rory looking at his wife.

"No, no I don't think so, but she is a lot like her," Amy said thinking about her friend who was actually their daughter the entire time. While Aowyn was a lot like River, they just weren't the same. Their personalities didn't quite match.

"Well whoever she is, I don't like her," said the Doctor butting into their conversation. They all watched Aowyn was walking briskly in front of them, unaware of the conversation taking place behind her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"When I said I wanted a ride out of France, Doctor, Cardiff 2014 was not what I had in mind," said Aowyn sniffing the air and looking up at the grey clouds.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Aowyn. Besides, the TARDIS was in need of a refueling anyways."

"Refueling?" Amy asked.

"Cardiff sits on a huge right through space and time, and the right energy tends to seep out creating the perfect fuel for sexy," said the Doctor stroking his TARDIS.

"Sexy?" asked Aowyn looking at Amy and Rory.

"Don't ask," said Rory shaking his head.

"Well how long is this refueling gonna take?" asked Aowyn.

"Only a couple of hours at most."

"Well then, I'm gonna go get myself some chips," said Aowyn walking away, "anyone wanna join me?"

The Doctor, who had been leaning against the TARDIS, was at that moment reminded of Rose and how much she had loved chips. The thought had disappeared as soon as it had come as he watched Amy, Rory, and Aowyn walked away to get chips. Most of the time he would've tagged along, but he wasn't in the mood for eating chips, it reminded him of his yellow and pink girl, and plus something was telling him to stay. He smiled sadly as he watched the trio disappear and was about to go back inside when he heard it. It was faint, like it was coming from a ways off, but it was getting closer. The person he was sure was a woman was shouting "Doctor!"

He turned back to look and saw from across the street a woman running towards him, she was far off enough that he couldn't make out what she looked like but he could see a mane of blond hair bouncing up and down with each step. He watched the person run across the street, still coming towards him at full speed. He took a second look at her now that she close enough to see properly and froze with shock, it was Rose Tyler running towards him. His hearts started to beat fast and his feet were planted with absolute fear. How could she be here? She was supposed to be trapped in an alternate world with Jackie, Pete, and Mickey. How did she get here? Was the wall between the universes collapsing?

"Rose?"

"Doctor!" she was now just mere feet away and the Doctor seemed to unfreeze as he smiled and opened his arms for her.

But instead of running into his arms, she barreled past him and into the TARDIS shouting for the Doctor. The Doctor was momentarily caught off guard by her completely ignoring him but looked down at himself and realized that he had regenerated, off course she wouldn't know it was him. New face, no more pinstriped suits and gorgeous hair.

He turned and ran into the TARDIS after her to find her looking around in awe, of course, he had redecorated as well.

"Rose?" he asked as he came to stand behind her.

She whipped around to face him and did a double take.

"D-doctor?" she asked as she looked him over, "did you regenerate?"

"Oh Rose!" shouted the Doctor as he engulfed her in a bear hug. She soon got the picture and hugged him back with the same ferocity.

"How are you here?" asked the Doctor holding her at arm's length so he could get a better look at her. She had aged, but not that much and she had aged quite gracefully. Her blond hair was longer and still that beautiful shade of yellow, and her face only held a few wrinkles, but still the breathtaking face he remembered.

"There were cracks," she said as tears came to her eyes.

The Doctor paused at her words, the cracks must have been in both universes allowing access to both. She smiled as she reached up and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"You regenerated," she stated. The Doctor smiled down at her and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Do you like? I mean its not 10, but I like to say 11 has a certain appeal," he said turning around for her.

"I kind of like it," she said smiling, "but the bowtie and the tweed jacket are bit much, don't ya think?"

"Hey, bowties are cool," he said defensively as he straightened out his bowtie.

Rose who was happy before, suddenly got a dark look on her face as she remembered why she was here. Seeing the Doctor again had made her momentarily forget why she was here and why she needed him.

The Doctor how had been smiling before, but now saw the distraught look on her face, stopped smiling and grabbed hold of her.

"What's wrong Rose?" he said looking into her brown eyes, "aren't you happy to be back?"

"I am, trust me, I am, it's just-"she said looking down at her shoes," my daughter was kidnapped and I need your help to find her."

The Doctor paused at her words, off all the reasons she would be here, he didn't think that would be it.

"You have a daughter?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah," she said sniffling, "her names Donna." The Doctor stiffened at the name, remembering his old ginger haired sassy companion.

"You and Mickey then-?" he asked. Of course she and Mickey and gotten back together, and now they had a daughter named Donna who had been kidnapped. Of course the Doctor would help them out, Rose and Mickey and been dear friends, but he couldn't help but feel sad at her words. She had moved on, she hadn't have come back for him. He mentally scolded himself, why would she? He had left her in that mirror universe without having even told her he loved her.

She shook her head, "she's not Mickey's daughter."

So she had found another bloke in that other universe?

"Doctor, do you remember our conversation on Bad Wolf Bay?" she asked quietly.

Of course he had remembered it, he replayed it so many times in his head it was engraved there.

He was running through the conversation again when he realized it. His eyes got wide and his hearts stated beating faster as he thought about it.

"_**There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey, and… The baby."**_

"_**You're not?"**_

"_**No it's Mum. She's three months gone. More Tyler's on the way."**_

"Well, it wasn't my mum who was pregnant."

His head seemed to be spinning and his breathing became rapid, he ended up sitting on the floor as he took deep breaths. My god he couldn't believe it, daughter. He had a daughter, her name was Donna, and she had been kidnapped.

As his head started to clear he felt an emotion creep into his head, and it was a strong emotion.

It was anger.

He struggled to his feet and pointed a very angry finger at Rose.

"You lied!" he said coming towards her, backing her up against the wall. Her tears started to flow more freely and heavily.

"I asked if it was you and it said it war your mums!" he said putting his hands on either side of her. This was not the Doctor that Rose had known, no this was the Oncoming Storm and it was a raging and wrathful.

"I-Im sorry," stuttered Rose as the Doctor breathed deeply.

"You had no right!" yelled the Doctor, "I deserved to know!" he yelled before stomping away. He started pacing near the console, this went on for about 2 minutes before he stopped. He was calm and more collected now.

"Why?"

"What would you have done if you had known?" she asked calmly.

The Doctor paused at her words, he would've done everything in his power to get her back, no matter the consequences. He slumped against the console in defeat and lowered his head into hands, now that he saw it her way, how could he be mad at her.

"We have to find her Doctor," she sitting down next to him and rubbing his back.

"Who took her?"

"They called themselves the Silence-," Rose didn't even have time to finish her sentence before the Doctor was up and running about.

"Do you know them?" she asked getting up from the floor.

"Unfortunately yes," he said pulling down the monitor, "did one of them have an eyepatch?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"Madame Kovarian, I should've known you had another trick up your sleeve," he said, mostly to himself.

He turned to face Rose before engulfing her in another hug.

"Rose Tyler I am going to find Donna, you hear? I am going to find her and the Silence will be sorry they ever laid a hand on our daughters head."

Rose hugged him back as she sobbed into his chest, the Doctor stroked her blond hair in a soothing manner.

"You'll be sorry you ever touched her,' the Doctor thought to himself.


End file.
